Tocando a las Puertas del Cielo
by lunatic- diavolo days
Summary: Tocar puertas temprano en la mañana puede resultar en malas situaciones... dependiendo de quien eres: el que toca, la que abre o quien lo cambia todo KenxSora ?xSora One-shot .


Disclaimer: Kaleido Star no es de mi propiedad (pero eso no impide que haga lo que quiera con los personajes y luego clamar demencia), le pertenece a Junichi Sato y, si se animara a sacar una tercera temporada el Layso se volvería canon (a menos que él clame demencia y oficialice el Sora/Ken LOL).

No sé si lograré sacar algo de _Wake Up_ o _Cuentos de…_ antes de Navidad/Fin de Año, así que al menos saco esto-pero no va solo. Primero fue un boceto, que luego se convirtió en un 4koma (tira cómica de 4 paneles) sin darme cuenta. El 4koma, coloreado y terminado, se encuentra en www(punto)lunatic-diavolo-days(punto)deviantart(punto)com y en inglés. Poner una traducción al español en la misma página se me hace algo latoso- así que los pocos diálogos de ese boceto se convirtieron en un one-shot independiente de mis otros trabajos (y porque quería escribir algo crack. Kaleido Star sin crack no es Ks para mí-sólo sería otra serie más lol).

Así que, aquí tienen la versión extendida (y crackeada xD) del comic que subí a Deviantart. Lleva el mismo nombre, así que les sugiero que lean esto y vean eso. Si pueden al mismo tiempo, mejor.

P.s.: aunque el resumen les contrarie, estuve intentando algo nuevo, así que primero terminen de leer :D

P.s2: originalmente iba a ser la Rosetta del manga, la que tiene veintitantos (pero luego me di cuenta que sería jugar demasiado con los poderes de escritor. Serie-verse + Mangaverse = Alternative Universe. Y esto no es _tán_ AU- porque **sí** puede pasar en el universo canon de Kaleido Star xD).

* * *

**Knocking on Heaven's door…**

_(Tocando a las puertas del cielo…)_

* * *

I.-

"Toca la puerta, salúdala, e invítala a salir. Toca la puerta, salúdala, e invítala a salir. Toca la…"

Ese era el mantra de Ken (el válido y censurado, por supuesto, porque el original se parecía más a 'derrumbar la puerta, besarla hasta que pierda el sentido y raptársela'…), el mismo que había estado repitiendo desde que llegara al complejo de apartamentos hace 45 minutos (acechador…). Después de cinco minutos más, ya estaba listo para llevar a cabo su mantra (y porque más parecía canto religioso que frase para darse valor. En serio, quién va por ahí diciendo lo que tiene que hacer en voz alta?)

Así que, paso uno: knock-knock sonó la puerta.

------

II.-

Preguntándose _quien_ podría ser el desgraciado que tocaba a su puerta tan temprano en la mañana (eran las 9:13 de la mañana del sábado, su primer día de vacaciones desde que al afro le dio la pataleta de querer hacer tres temporadas seguidas), Sora se vistió con lo primero que encontró, hizo la rutina mañanera y fue a responder el llamado de la puerta en menos de cinco minutos.

Minutitos que, para Ken, eran como clavarle una aguja por cada segundo de espera.

"Oh! Ken! Hola!"

"Buenos días, Sora. Espero no haberte despertado…" ese era paso dos.

"Nah, sabes que soy madrugadora..." _desde cuando?_ se pregunto ella mentalmente. _Desde mañana será, porque al ritmo que van mis noches..._ una sonrisa tonta se asomó en el rostro de Sora.

_Yay! _pensó Ken, _Mi presencia la hace sonreír así!._

…

Iluso.

Después de hacer una pequeña conversación en la puerta (Sora se mostraba un poco reticente en dejarle pasar. A fin de cuentas, no era necesario por ahora), Ken comenzó el paso tres.

-------

III.-

"Hey, Sora, viendo que estás vestida para salir," dijo con una tímida sonrisa ante la camiseta naranja y la remera blanca que tenía Sora, "te gustaría salir conmi-?"

Pese a que ya se había desecho totalmente de su cobardía hace tres minutos (la sonrisita tonta de Sora hace unos momentos le levantó el _ego_ a niveles inimaginables), Ken no terminó su pregunta, porque murió en sus labios antes de terminarla- mejor dicho, NO estaba destinado a terminarla.

Porque estaba destinado que la destinada puerta del destinado cuarto de la japonesa se abriera (la arquitectura del lugar le permitía a Ken ver hasta _esa_ puerta, y Sora no bloqueaba mucho que digamos) y que una destinada voz preguntase una destinada pregunta para que así un no-destinado Ken no terminase la destinada pregunta que _podría_ destinar el resto de su vida (ack).

"Sora? Donde pusiste mi ropa interior la noche de ayer? Por más que me guste usar nada más que tus camisas, necesito vestirme ahí abajo… A menos que estés planeando tenerme a mí por desayu-"

Sora se puso más blanca que una blanca navidad (nunca conocí la nieve) y Ken comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez besucón (cual era el nombre de esa especie?) con los ojos saliéndosele de sus órbitas…

…y Layla, aún en su somnoliento estado (no tener a su uke al alcance de la mano la despertó), se dio cuenta de la situación que se daba fuera del apartamento de su novia.

…

Y de que sabía hacer unas entraditas en escena _cool_. Oh yeah.

-------

IV.-

...

Con su cara siendo la única parte roja de su cuerpo, Sora estaba ahí, congelada en el resquicio de su puerta.

...

"Sora? Creo que deberíamos llamar al 911... Se desmayó hace tres minutos."

...

"Y ahora le está dando epilepsia…"

Pero aún así, no había respuesta.

* * *

**…to find Hell (and Layla) at the other side.**

_(…para encontrar el Infierno –y a Layla- al otro lado)._

* * *

_review! xD_


End file.
